kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Kim Ha-Neul
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Kim Ha-Neul *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Hana *'Age:' 19 y/o *'Date of Birth:' 5 September 1999 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Asian; Korean Descent *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Kim Ye-Rim [ Yeri; Red Velvet ] ---- *'Personality:' Hana has always been a very driven and motivated person whether it be personal or career based. For the most part this is beneficial for her, especially in the world of being an idol or trainee where your passion can get you far in the industry. But at times that motivation can come across as cold-hearted or even greedy. This was highlighted for Hana during her time on Make Me and she honestly wasn't a fan of it, in the heat of the competition her strong drive definitely showed and it gave her a bit of a reputation of being an icy person which she certainly isn't. Hana is a very caring person, especially towards both Twinkle and Wanderlust whom she considers as her many sisters. It was unfortunate that Make Me brought out the worst parts of her personality and failed to highlight some of the better parts as fans didn't get to see her close bond with all the other girls. But that has certainly become a notable thing amongst fans know as she has taken on a very motherly role in both groups she's in. Many fans have even taken a liking to the way she playfully makes fun of her members while still remaining motherly, highlighting the close bond she has with both groups and it's obvious how deeply she loves those around her. Truthfully Ha-Neul has never been good with rejection, it was something she knew she was going to have to overcome going into the idol industry where your fans are what drives your career. The lack of a strong fanbase Twinkle first got upon debut shook her quite drastically as she saw the reaction Reign received when they won Make Me season one and Twinkle's smaller fanbase was hard for her to swallow. She was worried she would never actually succeed as an idol and would just fade into the background of a saturated industry. Despite that no longer being the case and her even debuting in a second group, Ha-Neul still fears rejection from peers and fans, and is always worried about the what ifs and the uncertainty of being an idol. *'History:' Kim Byeong-Tae and Goo Mae-Ri had struggled for some time to start a family. Byeong-Tae being a teacher and Mae-Ri being a nurse on the newborn floor of a hospital; the couple had always wanted a child of their own but struggled for years to conceive. Having even looked into adoption and surrogacy as an alternative way for themselves to create a family, the couple was close to pulling the trigger on selecting a surrogate when a miracle happened and Goo Mae-Ri became pregnant after years of having no luck. Due to the complications the pair had in the past in conceiving a child, Mae-Ri was watched heavily by doctors as to make sure nothing could go wrong. Becoming a singer was never something Ha-Neul intended, in fact it wasn't even on her radar. Sure she enjoyed singing alone in the shower and in the security of her bedroom, but she had never once expected it to turn into what it did. Lacking in confidence since Haneul was a little girl, she was comfortable just following in her mother's footsteps of being a nurse or something in the medical field, and she certainly had the grades for it as well. Music was more so just a hobby that she never thought of pursuing, that was until she was street casted by Alpha Entertainment at the age of thirteen. With a scout finding her to fit the look Alpha would be interested in, her parents agreed to let her begin training. Shortly after becoming a trainee Ha-Neul had come to the realization that singing was something she truly was interested in, and thus when she was given the opportunity five years into her training to participate in the second season of Make Me which she ultimately ended up doing well in and debuting in the winning group, Twinkle. For awhile Ha-Neul was happy in Twinkle and with being managed by Alpha, but when an opportunity was brought to her to switch to Rainbow and debut in their upcoming girl group, Alpha was happy to support Ha-Neul in switching to a new label and she parted from the company quietly while still taking part in Twinkle activities. Under Rainbow was where Ha-Neul's vocals truly strengthened, having already been the main vocalist of the winning Make Me group, netizens found that her voice only kept improving and even claimed she had the voice of a Rainbow idol. Little did fans know she had moved companies and was gearing up to become the main vocalist of her second group. Releasing pre-debut track Heart Attack, Hana made her second debut not long after in Wanderlust and continues to now balance both groups. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Singing *'Training Period:' 5 years / 2 months *'Casted On:' 11 November 2012 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Twinkle / Wanderlust *'Position (If Applicable):' Main Vocalist / Visual [ Twinkle only ] ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Rainbow Entertainment:' While she was originally at Alpha Entertainment and was quite happy there, the opportunity to move to Rainbow and debut sooner was brought up to her and she accepted the offer. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Truthfully she has no real opinions on it, competition drives the industry and she is well aware of that. As long as it is a civil rivalry that benefits everyone then that's all that matters. When things turn ugly is when Hana isn't interested in taking part. ---- Comments Category:Approved Rainbow Auditions